R&R
by Let Me Fall-Let Me Break
Summary: Troy needs to relax just a bit who better than the new PR rep...


AN: HOLY JESUS SOMEONE PRAY TO WHOMSOEVER YOU BELIEVE IN TO PLEASE BRING BACK MY NON STUPID AND TALENTED MUSE...PLEASE...Ok now that i'm done ranting about my sudden lack of inspiration. read. review. dont hate me.

Disclaimer: I asked for them for christmas but alas santa didn't think i deserve them...

His love life sucked.

Troy Bolton couldn't seem to keep a girl interested in him for very long. He didn't know what it was about him, but he was starting to think that maybe he wasn't the boyfriend type of guy. After all, he was away on tour most of the time and wasn't home even if he _was_ in Orlando because of publicity and recording and his own budding production and lyric-writing career.

So he decided to start with one-night stands.

It seemed easy enough. Chris and Chad had a blast doing it and he was sure that once he got over his guilt, he would get into the swing of everything. So he started to sleep with random groupies and people he knew he could lay.

But he didn't get over his guilt.

After awhile he just stopped, convinced that he was never going to be able to hold a steady relationship with anyone until his career ended and he would rather go through life lonely than give up his career.

But then, he met Taylor McKessie.

She was gorgeous, talented, and as seductive as hell. She was their new PR Director and she was doing an amazing job at that as well as an amazing job at stirring Troy's hormones to the point he couldn't think straight.

"Hey Troy. How are you?" Taylor asked him cheerily as she walked into the elevator he was in as he was going up to his room.

"Good, thanks. You?"

"Tired, but great. I was gonna go hang in the jacuzzi down in the pool area. Wanna come join me? I already have Zeke and Fluffy comin' down."

Troy chuckled at her nickname for Chad. "Um, sure. I need to relax."

"Yeah, I figured. You're always too tense." She laughed as she got out of the elevator and walking to her room. "Ryan, I know you're in there. Open the door 'cause I forgot my key card." The door opened and Ryan poked his head out.

"Is there a day you _don't_ forget your key card?"

"Nope." He laughed and allowed her in. Taylor shared a room with Ryan because he was the most harmless out of all the guys and Gabriella trusted her not to pull a move on Ryan. Her and Ryan and Gabriella being best friends didn't hurt.

"Hey man. Damn, Troy, you look like shit." Chad said when Troy walked into their suite.

"Thanks, Chad. I needed that." Troy replied sarcastically, flopping onto his bed. Chad glanced over at him.

"You need to calm down, dude. You wanna come with me and Zeke to hang in the jacuzzi with Tay?"

"I'm already going. She invited me a couple of seconds ago."

"Alright. Well, come on. We're leavin' in a couple of minutes." Troy groaned and got up, going to his suitcase and pulling out his swim trunks.

"Anytime now, gentlemen." a seductive voice said sweetly from the other side of the door. Chad chuckled.

"I thought it was the _guy_ who had to wait for the girl."

"Well this time it's the girl waitin' for the other girls."

"Not funny!"

"Like hell!" Chad and Taylor both laughed and Chad shook his head.

"I'm goin' in the bathroom, Troy. I'll knock before I come back out."

"Alright."

Troy quickly changed and pulled on a t-shirt before grabbing a towel. A knock came from the bathroom.

"I'm decent." he replied. Chad walked out and Troy couldn't help but feel jealous. Chad had the body that girls went crazy over. He wasn't _too_ muscular, like Troy, yet he had muscle and meat. No wonder he could get any girl he looked at.

"Alright, dude. Let's go." Chad said, not noticing the envy in his friend's eyes.

"Ok." Troy slowly followed Chad and didn't notice the look Chad, Zeke, and Taylor exchanged when they met in the elevator.

They went down to the pool and once they were at the jacuzzi, Chad looked at Zeke.

"Oh, shit. You know, I remember I left somethin' up in the room. Zeke, you wanna come up to help me find it?"

"Yeah, sure." They left their towels and walked out of the pool area. Taylor looked after them and then walked over to Troy.

"Close your eyes." she said. He arched his eyebrow.

"Why?"

"'Cause I said so." She replied in that typical Taylor fashion. He rolled his eyes and complied. He heard her moving around.

"Can I open them now?"

"Did I _say_ you could open them now?"

"No."

"Then no." Troy sighed and shifted his weight onto his other leg. He was getting tired of standing and he just wanted to relax in the jacuzzi.

"Alright. You can open them."

He opened his eyes and his eyebrows shot up. She was in the jacuzzi, bubbles around her, with nothing else on. Her bikini hung on the towel nail and Troy glanced at it before looking at her.

"You _do_ know that the nail is for _towels_, right?" She gave a slight smile.

"I plan to dry off with my bikini. Come on, Troy. Join me. Chad, Zeke and I planned this. You need relaxation and a _really_ good screw."

"Are you offering?"

"Hey, I don't usually sit in a jacuzzi with a hot guy in front of me and not do anythin'." He smiled slyly, walking to her.

"You think I'm hot?"

Taylor took a deep breath. When Chad had brought up the idea of her giving Troy the night of his life, she had jumped at the chance to have sex with the _extremely_ hot sex god that she had been inwardly drooling over since the moment she started at Jive. But him smiling....no....._smirking_ like that made her body shiver from it's seductiveness.

"Yes." she breathed. His smiled broadened.

"I think you're hot too." She smiled.

"Yeah, I figured from the.....very nice lookin' tent growin' in your trunks."

"What can I say, I see a gorgeous girl sitting in a jacuzzi naked and my hormones go haywire."

"Come join me, sexy." He pulled his t-shirt off and lowered himself into the hot water and groaned.

"Dear _Lord_ this feels amazing." He opened his eyes and looked at her. "But I'm hoping a certain good-looking Italian PR Director will make me feel even better." She smiled and stood, revealing to him her upper body, and walked to him, straddling his hips.

"What makes you think that?" she whispered, sitting on his growing erection. He groaned.

"Shit." She smiled and caught his lips with hers. She pulled back quickly when she felt electricity fly through her. He must have felt it too because he looked at her.

"Did you feel that too?" she asked softly.

"Oh Jesus Christ, yeah." he replied, pulling her down and kissing her passionately. She moaned, wrapping her arms around him as she started to roll her hips on his. He grabbed her hips and slammed his hips against her. She screamed out in pleasure from the hard contact against her most sensitive spot.

"What say you and me forget the warm-up and go straight to the game, huh?" he whispered, sliding a finger inside her. She gasped. It was _she_ that was supposed to make _him_ moan, not the other way around. But he felt too good to pass up.

"Yes." she hissed, looking into his crystal-clear steel-blue eyes. He smiled and pulled his trunks down. Her eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Jesus Christ." she whispered. Then she looked into his eyes. "Your girlfriends were all complete idiots to let you go." He smiled and caught her lips as he brought her down over him, thrusting deeply into her. She cried out, tilting her head back and closing her eyes. His lips attacked her breasts.

"Tell me when you're ready." he whispered, kissing up her neck. She tilted her head back up and looked at him.

"I'm ready." she replied. He nodded and caught her lips as he started to rock his hips against her. She groaned, running her hands through his hair.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ, Tay." he breathed. "You feel so damn good."

"You too." She moved against him, looking into his eyes. She could feel him growing inside her and her breath got caught her in throat. He was so big and she couldn't remember a time that she had felt that much pleasure. Granted, she couldn't remember much of anything, but she was almost positive that she had never been in that much pleasure.

"Oh yes, baby...." He closed his eyes and tilted his head back as he thrust into her harder, groaning as he hit rock bottom and felt her tense every time he pressed against her sensitive spot.

"T…..Tr.....Troy......oh Lord." She caught his lips as she moved against him harder, lifting herself up and down as she cupped his cheeks, kissing him passionately. He held her hips, slamming them down as hard as he could, going faster.

"Come on, Taylor." he whispered between kisses. "Cum for me, baby."

"You first." she demanded. He arched his eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet." He smiled slightly, thrusting harder and hearing her hold back a whimper.

"You really wanna do that, little girl?"

"You better believe it, little boy." she replied, accumulating all the self-control she had and tightening herself around him. He let out a gasp before looking into her eyes.

"You're on, gorgeous."

He got up and pressed her against the stairs, grasping more power from his legs and thrusting harder. She closed her eyes tightly and once again tensed her inner muscles. He groaned.

"You're not gonna quit, are you?"

"Not before you."

"We'll see about that."

He wrapped her legs around him and got out of the jacuzzi. He pressed her against one of the walls and thrust again, letting a leg drop so he was setting off different nerves within her.

"Is that.....the best......you can do?" she breathed, sweat starting to build on her brow.

"Had enough?"

"I'm just gettin' started, cowboy."

She wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned back against the wall, rolling her hips hard with his. He groaned, closing his eyes as he thrust, trying to keep a rhythm.

"You look like you could use some relief, tough guy." she teased, tightening herself. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"You asked for it."

He carried her to one of the lounge chairs and lay her on it, putting her legs on his shoulders. He started to rub her swollen nub and kiss her neck.

That did it. She screamed his name, cumming harder than she had ever cum in her life. She arched her back and closed her eyes tightly.

Troy felt her suddenly explode around him and, unprepared for the amazingly-tight feeling, he tensed as well, releasing himself deep within her. Like her, it was the most intense, most incredible orgasm he had ever experienced. He cried out her name over and over as his release drained from his body and spilled deep into her. He felt a sudden feeling of fatigue wash over him and, when she collapsed against the lounge chair, he fell with her.

"Jesus Christ." she whispered. He looked at her, sweat on their bodies.

"Shit. That was hot."

"Oh yeah." He groaned, kissing her neck.

"Taylor?"

"Yes Troy?"

"Will you go out with me?"

There was silence and he looked at her. She looked into his eyes noticing how suddenly shy he was and nodded slowly.

"Yes. I will go out with you."

"You will?"

"Oh God. With sex like that, who wouldn't?" He smiled and kissed her deeply, holding her tightly. She smiled, nuzzling into his neck.

"You do know things are gonna change with work, right?"

"Of course." He looked at her with a smile. "For the better."


End file.
